


Brutti sogni

by Hiddlesthug



Series: Non ti abbandoneró mai [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Set in the Past, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesthug/pseuds/Hiddlesthug
Summary: «“Dean... Dean sei sveglio?” sussurra Sam fissando le spalle del fratello maggiore.“Che c’è?” si lamenta Dean, la voce impastata dal sonno e gli occhi ancora chiusi.“Fuori sta piovendo.” risponde il bambino.“E allora?”“Poco fa ho visto un lampo e ho sentito anche un tuono.” sussurra Sam.“E allora?”“E sono anche sicuro di aver visto un... un clown fuori dalla finestra che mi fissava.”»





	Brutti sogni

“Dean... Dean sei sveglio?” sussurra Sam fissando le spalle del fratello maggiore, coricato nel letto vicino al proprio. 

“Che c’è?” si lamenta Dean, la voce impastata dal sonno e gli occhi ancora chiusi.

“Fuori sta piovendo.” risponde il bambino.

“E allora?” domanda il più grande.

“Poco fa ho visto un lampo e ho sentito anche un tuono.” sussurra Sam.

“E allora?” domanda di nuovo il fratello, gli occhi ancora chiusi per il sonno.

“E sono anche sicuro di aver visto un... un clown fuori dalla finestra che mi fissava.” sussurra a voce ancora più bassa Sam.

“Stavi solo sognando Sammy, non c’è nessun clown fuori questo motel, tanto meno fuori dalla nostra camera. E non ho sentito nemmeno un tuono. Sarà stato un brutto sogno, torna a dormire.” lo rassicura il maggiore, girandosi verso il fratello e sperando di poter tornare a dormire.

“Dean?” sussurra ancora Sam, dopo qualche minuto.

“Che c’è?” si lamenta Dean.

“Non riesco a dormire. Ho.. ho paura.” ammette il minore con la voce spezzata e Dean apre finalmente gli occhi, vedendo così il volto del fratello rigato dalle lacrime.

 

Sentendo una fitta al cuore nel vedere il suo Sammy piangere si alza e, prendendo una mazza da baseball lasciata lì dal precedente occupante della camera, si avvicina alla finestra sbadigliando.“Vediamo un po’..” sussurra, fingendo di impugnare un’arma. “Dove ha visto l’ultima volta quel clown, signor Winchester?” domanda, fingendo di essere uno di quei detective dei vecchi film che fanno vedere in tv.

“Fuori. Fuori la finestra.” risponde Sam, ancora a letto, asciugando le lacrime ed indicando un punto imprecisato davanti a sé e al fratello.

“Qui non c’è nessuno, signor Winchester.” conclude Dean dopo aver finto di perlustrare la presunta zona del crimine.

“Ne sei... Ne sei sicuro?” domanda il minore.

“Certo che ne sono sicuro. Che razza di detective pensi che io sia?” risponde il fratello maggiore, facendolo sorridere.

“Tu non sei un detective.” gli dice sorridendo Sam.

“Come osi!?” esclama Dean fingendosi offeso, ma in realtà felice di vedere il suo Sammy sorridere e soddisfatto di esserne lui il motivo.

 

Dopo aver controllato dentro l'armadio e sotto entrambi i letti posa la mazza ai piedi del proprio letto e rimbocca le coperte del fratellino, Dean si rimette finalmente a letto,  sbadigliando.

“Dean?” lo chiama dopo qualche minuto Sam.

“Sì?” domanda, ancora sveglio. 

“Non riesco ancora a dormire.” risponde il bambino.

“Vieni qua.” sussurra Dean facendo spazio nel letto, e Sam non se lo fa ripetere due volte: alza velocemente le proprie coperte per poi entrare sotto quelle del suo fratellone.

“Dean?” sussurra Sam.

“Mhm?” mugugna il fratello.

“Ti voglio bene.” sussurra, abbracciandolo.

“Anche io te ne voglio.” sorride Dean, stringendolo a sé. “Adesso dormi: ci sono io qui a proteggerti.” gli sussurra, passandogli una mano fra i capelli.

Rimangono così, stretti in un abbraccio così forte da rischiarerdiri togliere il fiato, per tutta la notte. Perché se vicino al suo fratellone, Sam sa di essere al sicuro e che non gli può succedere niente. 


End file.
